StarTrek Crossed Destiny
by SpaceCadetH
Summary: Merlin is a half breed, shunned by his people, the Drakkon, a race feared by many. To escape their wrath, Merlin runs away and joins Star Fleet, in disguise. Arthur is the captain of the USS Enterprise. Their meeting is written in the stars, but nothing is ever easy. Arthur/Merlin Bromance! AU, Slight OOC, Merlin Wump! (PS) This story has undergone revision from the original
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi all! Welcome to my debut! This is my first story EVER, and I hope to make it a long one. This can only be done with the help of you lovely readers. Your reviews are what I will judge this story on. Please give me constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored. Let me know if you like the way this story is headed, or if it even makes sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Star Trek.

Warnings: This is a Male/Male BROMANE TO THE EXTREME! fic. If you are not into that, please exit to your left. Thank you.

Prologue

Being the child that he was, Merlin didn't understand all the things that influenced his life. He didn't know why his father was locked up in jail, never to be seen again, nor did he understand the jeers and sneers that were constantly sent his way by the people of his small village. The name "Half Breed" spat at him like a poison.

What he did understand though, was that his mother, Hunith, was a kind and loving person who was struggling just to keep stale bread on the table. Hunith would work all day and half the night, washing clothes, cooking, and cleaning for the people in the Upper Town. Life was especially hard for her due to the fact that she is a human, the mother of a half breed, and the temptress who caused one of the Drakkon people's beloved Drakkon Lords to fall from grace.

The Drakkon are a proud people, one of the most advanced in the galaxy. The center of their civilization is The Empire, a gleaming city full of life and technology. Around The Empire exist small villages that become poorer and less technologically endowed the further out they go. Generally, the furthest villages are where outcasts are sent. One of the furthest villages form The Empire is Ealdor, the very place Hunith was banished to after the birth of her son. The rest of the village is comprised of the descendants of some of the worst criminals known to the Drakkon.

Due to her unfavorable status, Merlin's mother rarely had time for him, but Merlin didn't get angry, like an Earth child would. He welcomed her home at the end of the day with a smile and a hug; and during the day, he hid away from the taunting voices of the villagers.

But then came the day that his mother didn't wake him up at dawn to greet the day. Little Merlin woke up all on his own to the sound of the market and the crowds it attracted. Worried, he made his way across the room to the straw mattress his mother slept on.

Instantly, Merlin knew something was not right. His mother's face was too pale, the bags under her eyes too prominent. Panicked, Merlin ran to the only neighbor who didn't seem to hate them due to the fact that Hunith had saved the woman's sick child.

Merlin slammed his small fist on Mrs. Pika's door until it rattled in its frame.

Footsteps from inside the house could be heard followed by an annoyed Mrs. Pika. "I'm coming, I'm coming. What in the blazes could be so important that you had to be so rude, boy?"

"Please, please come quickly! It's mother – she won't wake up!" cried a terrified Merlin.

"Alright son, let's go see what is wrong."

From this point on, a scared, helpless Merlin could only watch as Mrs. Pika looked over his mother and declared her case severe. The next day, men from The Empire arrived to take Hunith to a clinic and young Merlin to a Home for children with no parents or parents who are invalids.

It didn't take long for Merlin to realize that all the caretakers at this Home hated him. He is a half-breed; a stain on their planet's perfect lineage.

It wasn't until the second week that the abuse started. First it was the other children who taunted and played tricks on him. He would find his mattress soiled or his food overturned onto his head. Soon after, the caretakers began to abuse him. Any wrong action could land him locked in a closet with no food, or beaten within an inch of his tolerance. Soon, there was no need for an excuse. At any time, a caretaker would take him away to lash him with a belt until he would begin to bleed from multiple gashes on his back and upper arms.

This treatment quickly became the norm for a growing Merlin. His only comfort was Will, the only soul in that wretched home who cared even a sliver for the poor boy. Will would help him clean his wounds and held him when he cried. But as they aged and the beatings became worse, both boys knew that Merlin had to escape before one of the Caretakers took things too far and ended up killing him.

Late into the night, when Merlin was unable to sleep due to pain, the boys would plot and plan and bide their time until the moment was just right for getting Merlin away from this place and on to safety.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I just want to give a giant thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. You have no idea how happy you made me. There may have been squealing. Anyway, please tell me how you like this chapter and let me know if I made anything confusing. Enjoy!

Same warnings and disclaimers apply.

Chapter 1

It was a very long time in coming, but salvation for Merlin arrived in the form of a Star Fleet transport vessel. At the age of 15, Merlin and Will had almost given up hope that Merlin would ever be able to escape this wretched place.

The USS Glory was on a very rare mission to trade what it could with the Drakkon people of the outer limits. The empire rarely allowed vessels from off world to even enter orbit, let alone land. Therefore, this was an opportunity that the boys could not afford to let pass by.

All the pair's careful planning was about to pay off. That night, when Mr. Fury was asleep after his second bottle of fire brandy for the night, Will helped Merlin out the window in the bathroom down the hall. Both boys then made a mad dash across the mostly wooded landscape to the cargo shuttle from the Glory.

All of this went remarkably well, one might say too well, but no child had ever dared sneak out of the Home, so none of the Caretakers were on alert.

Once the boys made it to the field containing the shuttle, they quickly crawled over to the side panel that they had witnessed earlier in the day being opened to store large crates. Upon testing the door, it was found to be sealed tight. Yet this posed very little problem for Merlin.

The Drakkon race as a whole is the offshoot of an alien life form that closely resembled the legendary dragon from Earth. The Drakkon retained the affinity for harnessing the energy of the Universe around them that their ancestors had once possessed, but on a lesser scale. This is a skill that must be honed over time in the School. Children who show a strong Connection to this power are sent to The Empire for a more in depth training regimen.

Somehow, perhaps due to the legend that the human race was made from the soil itself, Merlin's human mother's blood has given him a Connection stronger than any Drakkon on record has ever had. His Connection may even rival the Originals.

Will spotted this gift in Merlin early on and was able to help him hide his Connection from the Caretakers. If they had found out, Merlin would, without a doubt, have been sent to a lab in The Empire and experimented on without mercy.

Therefore, when the panel on the shuttle proved immobile at the time, all it took was a flash of golden fire in Merlin's eyes to reveal the inside of the cargo bay. Slipping inside, Merlin surveyed the contents of the room.

"Well there are quite a few containers with Drakkon goods to go back, so we should have no problem finding one to hide in." Merlin stated.

"Alright," Will muttered, "how about this one? There is enough space around the Ankar Vase for the two of us to fit."

"Perfect," Merlin grinned as they climbed inside.

The fit inside the crate was a bit cramped, mostly due to Merlin's long, lanky limbs that foretold a tall frame once he grew into them. The rough walls inside proved very uncomfortable against the day-old lashes on Merlin's back, but the pain would prove well worth it if it got him off this bigoted planet.

Pulling the lid back onto the crate, Merlin and Will settled in for a long journey.

After several tense hours, during which the boys could have been discovered missing at the Home, the pair heard the human crew return to their shuttle.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" stated a male voice.

"Tom, don't be so negative, this was a chance to learn from and trade with a very advanced species. I doubt any other humans will be invited back for another 25 years or so" Replied a female voice.

"I just don't appreciate being talked down to like a lower life form, is all." replied Tom.

"Let's just get back to the ship so I don't miss my little girl's birthday party." A second male voice interjected.

The hiss of the main cabin's door could then be heard followed soon after by the high whine of the engines.

BREAK….BREAK…

After a few hours of flight, Will and Merlin finally relaxed. They were now out of communications range with Drakkon. The first part of their escape was completed with no hitches.

Upon relaxing, a realization dawned upon Merlin. "Will, we don't look like the humans."

"Crap, you're right. Can you put some sort of spell on us? We need to blend in with any race other than our own."

"I think so. I read about a race called the Romulans. They are the only ones we could imitate, I think. With our superior strength and long life span, they are a better choice than humans. We could never pull off their emotionless cousins, the Vulcan."

"Ok, what do they look like? It's not too weird, is it?" came the weary reply from Will.

"No, they share our pointed ears. All I need to cover are the scales on the sides of our faces. I don't think anyone will notice our enlarged canines, besides, for such a long-term spell I don't know if I can do any more than covering our scales." Merlin pondered.

"Alright, then that will have to do. We will just need to be careful."

"Ok, here it goes." With that, Merlin's eyes shone once more and the forest green scales that framed Will's face faded into smooth skin, with Merlin's own ocean blue scales fading shortly after.

About 30 minutes later, the duo heard the shuttle dock inside the Glory. The two men and one woman who made up the shuttle's crew were immediately ushered away f or debriefing. Merlin and Will took this chance to leave their crate. Locating the door out of the cargo hold, the boys slipped out into the hall. Doors lined every side of the corridor. Using their superior sense of hearing, the two found an empty room that could have once been a Rec Room, but was small, stuffy, and had long sense been used as storage of miscellaneous broken pieces of equipment. The redeeming quality that it did have is the Replicater in the corner, so at least they would not have to go hungry until they reached Earth.

Days went by; exactly how many is unknown to the pair due to the lack of any form of time keeping in the Rec Room. Upon hearing the announcement that landing parties were to report to their respective shuttles for transport home, Will and Merlin exited their hideaway to run down the corridor. Their passage went mostly unnoticed due to a spell performed by Merlin to divert attention from them. Once they reached the shuttle bay, the boys clambered aboard another shuttle's cargo hold. Soon they found themselves en route to a new planet and a new life.

End Note: I'm not sure how regular my updates will be, but I will try to make them at least once a week.

9/23/12


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Confession time. I am a junkie. A junkie hooked on your reviews. I literally check my story stats every hour. It's bad, but it makes me so happy! So please, read this and review. It literally makes my day. Also, FF's word count is completely off, so I may start posting the real count at the end of each chapter…

This is the last time I will say that I don't own anything but the plot in my head.

Chapter 2

Merlin had willed a section of the hull in the cargo bay of the shuttle see-through, so that once the craft cleared the cloud layer; the boys got the first real glimpse of their new home. They gazed out upon the greens and greys that compose the city landscape.

Upon landing in the shuttle bay, Merlin and Will tried to escape the cargo hold unnoticed, but it would seem that their luck was running thin.

As the boys emerged from the open doorway, a shipyard employee, who was approaching to unload the crew's baggage, spotted them.

"Romulans? The hell are you two doing in there?" The man spat at them as he began to reach for his communicator. "Base, this is…" But he was never able to finish his message as Will punched him hard enough to, hopefully, cause him to forget them when he woke up.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Huffed Will.

"yea…"

The duo stepped around the fallen man and continued along their way. Reaching the outskirts of the shipyard, the boys spotted a road that looked promising enough to follow.

Several hours of walking later, and they found the city that had been visible from the shuttle. It was a moderately big sort of city. It is the kind of place that gets stuck between small town and big city status.

"Well Merlin, we need a place to stay, so how about you conjure us up some of the appropriate currency?"

"Will. That is almost like stealing." Merlin chastised.

"Not when you are as desperate as us. Just get us enough for one night in a hotel so we can have a place to sleep before we find Starfleet Academy in the morning."

"Alright, but just this once." Merlin said with a wag of his finger and a flash of his eyes.

"Splendid! Now, this place looks nice"

And so, with new hope for the future, Merlin Emrys and William Snow spent their first night on Earth.

BREAK…BREAK…..

It is many, many nights later that Starfleet Academy experiences a day that it will not soon forget; a day that is the end of one journey and the start of a new for those two boys, now young men. After years of prejudice-although for the wrong species-and learning, both inside and outside the classroom, Merlin and Will are graduating.

The day is bright and cheerful. The graduates are lined up, with the top two in the class up in front of the line. Once the crowd of proud parents, friends, and family is settled, the first two students in line ascend the stage to receive their assignment and say a few words.

Merlin steps up to the Dean of the Academy and receives his assignment aboard the USS Endeavor. Will repeats the motion and receives his assignment aboard the USS Minnesota. At the podium, where he is meant to give a few words of encouragement, Merlin hesitates. He can feel the unrest in parts of the crowd and knows that many are not happy that two Romulans took the honor of first and second in this graduating class.

As soon as he opens his mouth to speak, A voice in the crowd can be heard yelling "Go back to Romulus, half-breed!"

Expecting this, Merlin was not deterred. Once again, Merlin started his speech. "I am aware of the fact that many of you hate to see Will and I standing upon this stage today. All I can say is that I am sorry. Sorry that you cannot broaden your mind enough to recognize the true beauty in unity through diversity. I would love to say that this recognition can be found in more advanced species than humans and Romulans, but I know for a fact that that is not the case. My only hope and dream is that one day, all life forms can know such beauty. Thank you."

With those final words, Merlin left Starfleet behind to explore the stars, but not before he said goodbye to his first and only true friend.

"Merlin, think you can make it on your own?" Teased Will.

"Me? I was worried about you! How many times have I had to drag your drunken butt back to the dorms?" Merlin chuckled.

"I suppose that is true." Will's face then took on a more serious cast. "Well Merlin, we did it. We made it off that horrendous planet and built the start of good lives here on Earth. They shouldn't be able to touch us now, but be careful nevertheless."

"Don't worry about me, Will. You keep in line on that ship, you hear? We can't afford any kind of thorough background checks or intergalactic attention."

"Dully noted, Mom. Well, mate, see you in five years."

"Maybe sooner." The two boys, who had suffered together and found sanctuary together, embraced. They both knew that it would be a very long time until they next were face to face. This fact was especially hard to swallow because they haven't spent more than 24 hour apart since they met.

When they pulled apart, both pretended not to notice the other wiping tears from his eyes. Turning to their respective Starship shuttles, the two young then men climbed aboard with one final wave to each other.

BREAK….BREAK…..

Captain Arthur Pendragon was on a mission. As captain of Starfleet's flagship, the USS Enterprise he wanted the best crew in the Federation. Don't get him wrong, he has a very good crew, but it is not as good as it could be.

As soon as he heard that there was a bright, shining new science officer to be had, top of his class, but with only a few missions under his belt, Arthur knew how to make his crew better. Despite his inexperience and his youth Emrys was only 22, Merlin Emrys had made quite a splash. His quick wits, intellect, and dedication to perfection are the stuff of legends. Yet the captain of the Endeavor was offering to reassign him to any captain who needed a new science officer. Arthur didn't know what Captain Douglas was smoking. Emrys' record is squeaky clean. No disciplinary actions, he has never disobeyed a direct order, and he performs his duty well.

Arthur was not the only captain with his eye on Emrys, but he was the most well-known and well-connected. Sitting in his quarters, Arthur made full use of said connections.

"Computer, patch me through to Admiral Uther Pendragon."

Uther's face appeared on Arthur's monitor not two minutes later. "Arthur, son, how goes the first few weeks of your mission?"

"As well as can be expected, father. I have a request, though. If I may be so bold, I would like every member of my bridge crew to be the best Starfleet has to offer. I believe I have earned that right, being the youngest person to captain a Starship."

"Of course, you shall have whoever you want. It is not every day that a man's 25 year old son is promoted to the rank of captain."

"I want Merlin Emrys from the USS Endeavor. I believe Captain Douglas is looking to replace him."

"I will see what I can do, but don't expect this too often, Arthur. I can't be showing you too much favoritism."

"Understood. And thank you, father. Pendragon out."

BREAK…..BREAK…..

Not one week later, Arthur Pendragon found himself standing in the transporter bay, awaiting the arrival of his new science officer. Hendrix, his previous one, was recently reassigned to a new position in the science department.

As soon as the golden shimmer of the transporter could be seen in the air, Arthur righted himself to stand at attention, in order to formally great his new officer. But what materialized in front of him was a far cry from what he expected.

The first thing to come to his attention was the eyes on that boy. They shone a deep, ocean blue that melted the soul. The second feature that attracted Arthur's attention was his ears, and the reason Douglas wanted to rid his ship of Emrys dawned upon Captain Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin Emrys is Romulan.

End Note: Errmahgerrd! I finished a new chapter! Things will begin to pick up from here. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, and love to those who review this chapter! Or any of them, really. Again, please give me constructive criticism where it is deserved. Also, I may not be completely accurate with all my Star Trek terms. I love it, but I am not Superfan 3000. So if you notice any mistakes that make you angry, let me know and I will fix them. = )

Until next time!

9/27/12

Word count: 1,360


	4. Chapter 3

AN: IMPORTANT! Because it has been brought up, I wish to address the fact that, in this story, Romulans were allowed into Starfleet Academy. In the original Star Trek, this never would have happened, but I wanted continued prejudice against Merlin because I am cruel. Also, this is my Star Trek! To do with as I please! *Insert evil cackle*In conclusion, this is also a slight Star Trek AU, where Romulans are feared and discriminated against, but not completely hated; it is a future where humans and Romulans have formed a shaky truce.

AN2: I am soooooo sorry that I wasn't able to keep to my schedule, but Stats and Bio class decided to work together to induce an early death upon me. I hope you can forgive me.

Chapter 3

To say Arthur was surprised was an understatement. He had heard that there were a few of them in Starfleet, but had never met a Romulan in person. But, determined not to give into the bigotry that Captain Douglas had, Arthur offered his hand to Commander Emrys.

"Commander Emrys, I am Captain Arthur Pendragon. Welcome aboard, I look forward to working with a person with a record like yours."

"Captain, it is an honor to be so highly sought after, although, I don't think that would have been the case had Captain Douglas included my race in his description of me." Merlin answered after he stepped off the transporter pad and shook Arthur's hand.

Taken back slightly, Arthur struggled to come up with an answer to such a loaded remark.

"It's fine, Captain. I'm sorry. That was out of line. I guess I'm still a bit touchy about the circumstances of my transfer. I really am glad to be here," Merlin sighted. Then he straightened his spine and clasped his hands behind his back, "I await my assignment, Captain."

Arthur, a little put off still, waved his hand, "There will be plenty of time for duty later. How about I show you around the bridge and introduce you to the rest of Alpha shift and the other crew members you may need to know. Then I will take you to your new quarters. Your first shift won't be for another day or two, so that you can get a feel for the ship."

Arthur and Merlin had already begun the journey to the bridge while this was being said. Once finished, both Merlin and Arthur could not help but all of the open-mouthed stares that were being sent their way. Entering the turbo-lift, Arthur gave the command to be sent to the bridge, and off they went. A few moments later and the doors opened to reveal the bridge.

As the pair stepped from the lift, one or two heads turned. When they didn't turn back around, the rest of the crew began to notice and turn to see what had captured everyone's attention. Standing in front of them was their Captain, and a Romulan.

"Well howdy there Cap'n. Who's your friend?" shouted the arrogant voice of one Navigations Lieutenant by the name of Gwain, and instantly Merlin decided that he liked the man. He had a refreshing brazenness about him.

"This, crew, is your new Chief Science Officer, Merlin Emrys. Oh yes, on an ever-so-completely unrelated note. I would like to remind you that this is a very diverse ship and no discrimination will be tolerated. I trust you can pass this along to the rest of the ship's crew." Slightly dumbfounded nods are seen from the bridge crew.

"Excellent! Now, Emrys, allow me to introduce you to the rest of Alpha shift. This is loud man on Navigations is Gwain…" A nod from said rugged man was given in greeting.

"Over here is Elyan, the Helmsman…" A small wave was offered from the dark-skinned man.

"On Communications we have Gwen…" This is where Merlin received a warm smile in welcome from the pretty Lieutenant.

"…and Engineering is run by Lancelot." Another warm smile and nod were sent Merlin's way via the tall, dark, and handsome man.

Seeing all these friendly faces, Merlin knew that at least amongst the bridge crew, Merlin would be safe from the bigotry that colored his entire stay aboard the USS Endeavor.

BREAK…BREAK…..

Not only did Merlin become fast friends with the bridge crew over the next few days, but he also came to know Leon who worked in the Transporter room, Percivel who was the Security Chief, and Gaius who was the Senior Medical Officer.

It wasn't until Merlin started his shifts on the bridge and began eating in the mess hall with the others that he encountered the first lowlifes of the ship. Despite the fact that Merlin isn't really a Romulan their prejudice still hurt because he knew that if these people knew his real identity, the scorn would be much worse.

It was Alpha Shift's down time when Gwen, Arthur, Gwain, and Lance invited Merlin to eat with them in the mess hall. The others had arrived and were seated by the time Merlin found his way into the mess, so he just made his way to the replicators on the wall to get his food. After punching in the code for a very rare steak, (Drakkon may be very advanced, but they cannot deny their more base cravings for red meat on the less-cooked side) Merlin grabbed his newly replicated meal only to turn around and come face-to-face with a very large, very tall, red-shirt.

"I can't decide if it's brave or stupid of you to show your ugly Romulan face here" the man sneered.

Looking behind the brute Merlin could see two of this man's cronies standing at their leader's flanks. "I don't know, your face is uncovered and yet everybody can still stand to continue eating. I'd say I should be fine" Merlin retorted as he went to push past the pack, only to find his movement hindered by a hand on his chest. The hindrance was due to the surprise rather than the human's ability to hold Merlin back had Merlin wished to continue forward.

"Nobody talks to me like that. Especially not scum like you. You are not fit to even be on this ship."

'Don't let him get to you' Merlin said to himself without even looking at the man as he continued past the group to meet up with his friends.

The call of: "Hey! I'm talking to you!" was promptly ignored as Merlin sat down next to Arthur with Gwain further down and Gwen and Lance across the table.

"Merlin!" Gwain cried, "There you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost again."

"No, sorry, just got a little held up."

"Merlin," Arthur deadpanned with an odd look on his face, "is your food bleeding?"

"Ha Ha. No. This is a perfectly normal way of eating meat where I grew up."

"It's fine, Merlin. Arthur just has no filter." Gwen quickly amended. "So, Captain, I hear that we will be arriving at an uncharted planet during our shift tomorrow."

"Yea, Starfleet has ordered us to check it out and report back"

"Nice, we haven't had too much action lately." piped Gwain. "I could do with some adventure.

"Be careful what you ask for, Gwain, you just might get it and then some." Lance warned the grinning Lieutenant.

With that last ominous statement, the comrades parted ways to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow's shift.

End Note: Its shorter than I wanted, and I know I hinted at action in this chapter, but I figured I would post this little cliffie in preparation for a (hopefully) quick update with the actual action, later this weekend. And as always, please review, it makes me so happy, and I need happy right now. School is soooo stressful. ugh =)

(PS) Who's excited for Saturday?! I can't wait! It's been so long since season 4 ended.

Word Count: 1,110

10/5/12


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, again, later then I promised. Life got in the way like it is want to do. Family in the hospital makes writing difficult. I was going to make this longer, but it was taking too long and I felt bad. But I did keep one promise, so here is some action, let's see how good I am at that!

Chapter 4

The artificial "dawn" generated by the ship's systems came early the next morning. Despite the early hour, there was a sense of anticipation on the bridge, like static electricity hanging in the air. With only 2 hours until the Enterprise made orbit with T-364, the as of yet uncharted and uncategorized planet.

"We will be arriving and in orbit with T-364 in one hour 51 minutes, Captain," came from Elyan, effectively breaking the silence.

"Very good Ensign, maintain heading, warp factor 3," was the only reply.

The anticipation in the room effectively caused time to pass quickly for the crew, and before they knew it, the Enterprise was hovering above the grey and green marble that was T-364.

"I have completed the surface scan, Captain," Merlin piped up from the science officer's chair. "There appears to be abundant life, flora and small forms of fauna. The atmosphere is just within human tolerance. Prolonged exposure to those conditions is not recommended for the human body. I would say two weeks, tops. This window gives us plenty of time to explore and categorize the planet."

"Thank you Commander. This is the Captain," Arthur then spoke into the intercom. "I need Lieutenant Leslie and Commander Percival to report to the transporter bay as part of the landing party. Pendragon out. Come Emrys, we are going too."

"Yes Captain."

BREAK…..BREAK…

The surface of the planet is not the most appealing thing Merlin has ever seen, nothing like the forests of Drakkon. The terrain is grey and jagged, with hills and caves taking up most of their line of vision. The only saving grace this planet has is the large plant forms that cling to the sides of the rocks and hills. Their large green leaves and pink spear shaped flowers made the view almost nice.

"Alright folks," Arthur spoke up after a moment, "let's get this show on the road. Merlin, go with Leslie and check out the plants. Percival and I will climb up to the top of that hill and see what else this planet has to offer.

The four men split off to go to their respective locations. Seeing a particularly large plant, Merlin wondered over to begin scanning it, with Lt. Leslie trailing behind. As he knelt down, Merlin noticed a strange structure located in the center of the ring of large leaves. Leaning closer, it became apparent that this plant had teeth; tiny ones that would be unable to do any real damage. 'Why would this plant have teeth without a method of attracting prey, the way a Pitcher Plant on Earth uses bait to lure in insects?' Merlin thought as he examined the cavity. Then the answer came to him in an alarming realization. The stem sporting the flower of the plant was moving, slowly taking aim at Leslie.

Without a second thought, Merlin whirled around and moved to tackle the ignorant redshirt to the ground. Just as he stood, the plant made its move and plunged the spear-tip flower, which, Merlin found out, is much more painful than a flower should be, right through the lower right side of Merlin's back.

The movement startled Leslie into awareness of his surroundings just in time to see the plant stab one of his commanding officers. With only a second of hesitation, Leslie pulled his phaser and shot the offending stem clean off the plant, allowing Merlin to drop to the ground on his knees, clutching his wound, around the obstruction.

"Leslie, contact the Captain. Warn him to stay clear of the plants."

"You're injured; we need to get you on the ship before we do that!"

"No, they could be in danger. I'm fine, I'm stronger than you. Comm the Captain."

With a dubious look, Lt. Leslie did as instructed. "Lt. Leslie to Captain Pendragon, we have an emergency. The plants on this planet are extremely dangerous. Repeat, the plant life is dangerous. Come back down to the valley where we beamed down and stay out of reach of the flower stems."

"On our way. Sit tight."

Not five minutes later, Arthur and Percival came into view. As soon as they caught sight of the bleeding Science Officer, they broke into a run. Merlin was propped up against a rock, far away from any more plants when they reached him.

"Damn it, Leslie, why didn't you tell me he was injured?" Arthur yelled as he knelt down at Merlin's side, placing his hands around the raven haired man's own hands, trying to keep in the silver liquid that supported his life. 'Wait, silver?' Arthur did a double take. Yes, definitely silver.

"Merlin, don't you Romulans bleed green, like your Vulcan cousins?"

"Ah ha, no. Common misconception, Captain," Merlin lied. 'Well shit.' Merlin panicked in his head. 'In all my years as a Romulan, I never took the time to disguise the color of my blood, not that I ever thought that I would need to.'

"He said he was fine, Captain. Stronger than us, and all," Defended Leslie.

"I don't care! You inform me of these things!" Arthur hit his Comm unit. "Pendragon to Enterprise. Beam Emrys and myself directly to sickbay. Then beam Percival and Leslie up immediately after."

"Yes sir." Came the curt reply of Lt. Commander Leon right before golden light enveloped Arthur and Merlin; dumping them directly into the center of sickbay, and smack in front of the ship doctor, Gaius.

End Note: I'll try to get more out soon! Review please, I need some encouragement.

10/15/12

Word Count: 905


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Ok guys, here is a quicky to keep y'all in the mood. Stats and bio, man. My teachers are trying to kill me, I swear. I spent 12 hours on stats alone this past weekend! Not to mention the bio exam I had today. But you guys don't care about that! On with the story!

Chapter 5

If Gaius was surprised, he hid it well. Spending most of one's medical career on a starship can do that to a person.

"Get him on the bio-bed, sir" the physician wasted no time in gathering up his tricorder to begin taking readings on his newest patient. Once Arthur managed to, not quite gracefully, heave Merlin onto the bed, he stepped back to hover over the older man's shoulder.

"Captain, I understand you are worried, but I need space to work"

"Of course." Arthur proceeded to give Gaius another foot of space with which to work, causing one weathered eyebrow to climb to the doctor's hairline, but he said nothing, and Arthur ignored the pointed look.

Merlin, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly worried. Now that he had no way to avoid medical attention, the young man had no clue what the medical scanner would make of his physiology. To his knowledge, the Drakkon had never been examined by human scientists, and therefore there should be no records of his species to compare with the ones currently being taken. Despite this, there was no way he would show up on that scanner as a Romulan.

After a tense moment, for Merlin at least, both bushy eyebrows made their famous journey north. "Sir," Gaius suddenly broke the silence, "I'm going to need privacy with my patient. I would appreciate it if you stepped outside. No 'buts'! Out!" The old man ushered a weakly protesting Arthur out the med bay doors and locked the control panel from the inside so that he would not be disturbed.

Rounding on his heal to face the young Commander currently occupying his bio-bed, Gaius briskly approached with a stern look on his face. "Now that there are no prying ears, I need to know what, exactly, you are so that I can know if the dermal regenerator will help you, or make things worse. Don't you dare even try to tell me that you are Romulan; I know how to treat and read the life signs of a Romulan. You are definitely not what you say you are."

"Hah, funny story that. I really can't tell you if a dermal regenerator will work on me or not. They don't have any where I come from. But don't worry; I'll heal soon enough. Look, the wound has already closed."

Approaching Merlin with a cautious look, the old man examined the 'Romulan's' abdomen only to discover that, true to his words, the wound looked to be days old by human standards.

"How is this possible? There are no species on record with healing abilities this quick. There is only one species rumored to have abilities like these and you couldn't possibly…no…they haven't been seen for at least a decade…wh…" Speaking more to himself than his patient now, his eyes, sharper than age would imply, began to take notice of things that had previously been overlooked in the face of a medical emergency. The detail that really captured his attention, though, has the silver color staining the Commander's uniform. "Emrys, tell me, is that your blood there?"

"What would you say if I told you it was?"

"I would say that you are a very long way from home, and I am not referring to Romulus."

End Note: It's so short, I know! I'm sorry, but I promise an update this weekend.

I would like to start responding to some of my reviews. I'm starting with ch5(really 4) reviews, so if you reviewed before then, I sorry, but I haven't the time to go all the way back. I still appreciate each and every one of your reviews! Keep them coming!

J3swimmer: thank you so much for your understanding words. They really meant a lot to me.

Cristina reid: stay tuned!

Mizunou: Karma points if you can guess where I got the silver blood thing from. It's rather dorky. And you were right on about Gaius!

Shae Vizla: while I am not the first to get the idea to put then in the Star Trek universe, a lot of the elements of the transition are all mine. Thank you for noticing!

IllusionIsReality: glad I could surprise you! I definitely recommend giving Star Trek a chance, but you probably already knew I would say that hahaha

Word Count: 550

10/23/2012


	7. Chapter 6

AN: To those of you who have been here since I first started writing, this is where the revision has begun.

Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight," said Gaius as he and Merlin sat in his office in sickbay, "You decided that the best way to escape prejudice amongst one of the races you belong to was to escape and live amongst the other race, which is afraid of the first?"

"Basically, but it's not like I had much of a choice. Eventually, living in the Home would have killed me."

"I suppose, but Emrys, you could have at least tried to remain inconspicuous and out of the lime light!"

"Do you realize how boring that would have been for a member of the Drakkon? We are wild and free, at heart. Not meant to be caged in a boring and low-key life!"

"While I admire your enthusiasm, you worry me, my boy."

"I'll be fine, Gaius. I'm going to head back to my quarters now. I need some sleep after healing an injury like that."

"Good idea, but you will not report to the next Alpha shift. Take a day off to rest. I'll alert the Captain."

"Thanks Gaius, see you around!" With one last face-splitting grin, Merlin exited sickbay and began walking down the corridor. Gaius, with his hand still raised in farewell, could only shake his head at the antics of the Enterprise's newest crew member, who had managed to work his way onto his old heart in only a few hours.

BREAK….BREAK…..

As Merlin stood in his sonic shower, his mind began to wonder to a certain blonde Captain that carried such authority and grace when under stress. The man had shown such deep concern for him when he was injured. It was almost touching, if Merlin didn't know that Arthur would have done the same for any crew member.

With this thought in mind, the raven haired young man shut off the shower and dressed for bed, before collapsing into said bed and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Despite the warm temperatures in his room, Merlin still got a little chilled. Romulans, being related to Vulcans, prefer warmer climates due to internal temperatures that are higher than a human's. The Drakkon prefer climates that are even warmer, due to the internal 'fire' left over from the Originals. But in keeping up with his new identity, Merlin was forced to lower the thermo controls to Romulan preference.

Without even realizing it, Merlin soon found himself cradled in the soft embrace of sleep.

End Note: This chapter, while longer than the last, was still shorter than I would have liked. But I'm tired, so this will have to do. More soon, hopefully.

J3swimmer: Thanks for saying that my characters are still as they should be. I try, but if I ever stray, let me know! It will happen to some degree, for obvious reasons.

CrashingUpward: I'm glad I could be your first!

Shae Vizla: Would he be Gaius if he didn't know everything?

Cristina reid: of course!

Matthias Tiertu: Alternates can be a lot of fun! Hope you liked this chapter!

Moviemistress: Merlin and Star Trek = epic

Word Count: 705

10/28/12


	8. Chapter 7

AN: O M G! I am the worst! I can't believe I did this to you guys! This past month has had me sleep deprived, stressed and creatively stunted. I apologize. Winter break is right around the corner, so my updates will get longer and more frequent to make up for my atrocious behavior.

Chapter 7

Scrubbing at his eyes with his hands, Merlin glanced around his bedroom, noting the complete lack of Star-Fleet-Quality clean he had been trained to maintain.

"Well, I can't clean it before Alpha shift, so I'll just leave it for tomorrow." Merlin said to himself. Climbing out from under his sheets, he proceeded to the shower where he opted for actual water this time.

Almost as if it were timed, a chime came from his door just as Merlin turned off the water.

"One moment!" He yelled as he quickly snagged a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Another towel was used to drape across his shoulders, in an effort to hide the scars on his person that he received at the Home that would only serve to raise questions. That done, Merlin went to answer the door, which opened to reveal none other than the blonde captain.

"Captain Pendragon!" exclaimed the young man. "How can I help you? Alpha shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Commander Emrys. I know that you were just recently injured, but Gaius has cleared you for duty again. A distress signal has been picked up from the USS Texas and I want my best on the bridge ASAP. Once you are –ahem- decent, I need you to report on the bridge."

"Of course Captain, I will be there shortly."

With his message delivered, Arthur turned on his heel to make his own way to the bridge. Worry for the USS Texas creating a furrow in his brow.

BREAK…BREAK….

Stepping onto the bridge 15 minutes later, Merlin was greeted by the ever-cheerful Gwaine.

"Merlin! Mate, you ready to defend the galaxy from evil doers?"

"Any time, bring it on." Merlin replied with a cheeky grin as he walked to his station. "Captain, what is our ETA?"

"We should be on top of the Texas in one hour. I want all personnel at battle stations when we arrive."

"Yessir. 'This is Ensign Elyan, all personnel standby on battle stations.'" Stony silence descended upon the bridge after Elyan made the ship wide announcement, and the tension in the air steadily grew until the Enterprise dropped out of warp to be greeted with the sight of the USS Texas in heated battle with an enemy vessel.

"Commander Emrys. Identify the origin of the enemy ship." Shouted Arthur.

Instantly, the view screen zoomed in on the other vessel, only for the commander to go very still. "Captain. This is a Romulan ship."

End Note: Just something so you won't forget about me. No worries I have the next chapter planned out.

Cristina Reid: Alarms are the root of all evil

Shadow Visor: I get an odd sense of happiness when tormenting my readers XD

Skiing Pelican: much more smut to come!

DarkAssasin666: here you go, just for you!


End file.
